Do We Have to Kiss Goodnight?
by StorytheBrave
Summary: About three things I was absolutely positive: First, Edward was a vampire. Second, we hung out at night, and it was the best relationship. And third, I loved him, but others did too.
1. My Night Life

My mother sent me to Forks for obvious reasons.

She had gotten remarried to her new husband Phil, and my insomnia. Nothing tragic had happened to me to make me this way, I just did. One night when I was 14 I just found the urge to see what the world was like in the night hours. I did, and it was amazing. Things seemed more dangerous, more challenging. Like heating food in the microwave. During the final seconds, I had to open the door before it was to late. The shrill beeping would surly cause my mother to panic. Or walking through the house, every creek caused my alertness to spike, one false move and I was caught.

My mother knew of my insomnia of course. After that night in 9th grade, and the sleepless nights afterward, she took me to doctors. Men who gave me medicines that were supposed to make me sleep. But they had no affect, none at all. Maybe they made me woozy, but something in the back of my mind told me not to, so I stayed awake. I couldn't explain it, I spilled all my secrets to the shrink my mother took me to, still no explanation.

_Odd. _

_Peculiar._

_Unusual._

That's what the doctors said about me when they kicked me out of the office, and had private conversations with my mother. I always listened of course. Door cracks are very handy.

Once Phil came into the picture, my insomnia was put on the backburner. My sleepless nights became my separate life, I could do anything. As long as I was quiet. During the months of Phil and my mother's dating, they were usually out, or at his house. At the midpoint of their relationship my mother decided to tell Phil. He wasn't frightened, worried maybe. But that was forgotten when he suggested they move in together. It sounds like bad parenting, but no. They moved into a condo down the street, so they could be walking distance from me in case of emergency.

That may have been the greatest 4 months in my life. I was responsible, more of a roommate to my mother than a daughter. I kept the house clean, didn't cook anything extravagant. Cup O' Noodles was the extent of my gourmet meals.

Night became my friend. If the weather was clear, and warm (which it usually was.) I could sit in my lounge chair until the first light. I would watch the bats fly in their imperfect paths, and the lights of my neighbors turn off as I gazed into the night. But mostly I loved the moon. I had bought a poster on the Moon's Phases, always watching its grey face go from full to gone. And in the morning I would listen to the birds sing and my neighbors, who I had seen go to bed, leave for work.

I never wished I could sleep, even the peace I would probably feel never occurred to me. I didn't have best friend, not even a friend. My school was too big, and I didn't want to be stereotyped as a Bobble Head Cheerleader, or a Druggy. Maybe I was a loner, but not completely. I kept to myself, I never raised my hand, but I couldn't of. I was smart, not just book smart, I had a good sense about everything. Like that you shouldn't put a red sock with a white shirt, or that you should never walk alone down a alley. You could it Street Smarts, but I called it Life Smart.

My dad's Charlie, he's a good man. Throughout my life he's always been there. Maybe not physically, but a phone call away. He lives in Forks. Living out the dream of being Chief of Police. I look more like him, with my big eyes and long limbs. I loved him, not that he's always been there, but just knowing he's 'there'.

The day Renee dropped me off at the airport, was a sober day. I hadn't slept last night of course, but I kept a straight face as I kissed my mom on her cheek and checked my bags on the plane. She said "I love you" and I replied "Me too". Easy, no messy tears, or heartbreaks. She was the one kicking me out after all. I put my hood up, I had bad bags under my eyes, people at school tolerated it, but "Airport People". No.

Waiting at my gate, people tried to peek around my hood to try and see what I was hiding. Only my hair showed. I probably looked odd, out of place. I was wearing jeans, and a black t-shirt with a rain jacket on with a 100 degree plus Phoenix day outside.

"_Boarding Flight 160 to Seattle Washington, boarding now." _The lady at the desk said into her microphone.

I groaned as I slid out of my chair and walked to the counter where the same woman scanned my ticket.

"Have a great flight." She said with a false smile.

"Thanks." I said simply with no emotion.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"So how was the flight?" Charlie asked when I got into the car.

"Fine." I said

"How's Renee."

"Good."

"How's Phil."

"Oh super."

Fun conversation dad. Driving away from the small Port Angeles airport, I felt comfortable enough to take down my hood.

Noticing my quick movement, Charlie looked at me.

"Whoa, Bells, what happened?" He took in my eyes.

"Nothing." I answered.

"Bella. The last time I saw you this wasn't there." He pointed to my eyes.

"Dad, the last time we saw each other in any sense was two months ago, on the phone." I chuckled.

"Seriously. What. Happened." He said sternly.

"Night."

"Night?" He asked

"Yes the night. I am a insomniac, but don't worry, I'm responsible." I explained.

"Insomnia? Well, that's new. Why didn't mention it before?"

"Mom did the worrying enough for both of you. I've seen too many doctors."

"She did worry a lot."

"Something we can agree on." I laughed.

"Home sweet home." Charlie breathed.

The police cruiser pulled into the gravel driveway, leading to the small white house. Big, green trees lined the property, and everything else too. Moss, trees, bushes, grass. Everything so, green. Humid too, but a light rain fell, just as I remembered it.

"You like hamburgers?" Charlie asked as he led me into the house.

"Sure, you cook?" Never in my memory could I remember Charlie cooking anything more than cereal.

"From time to time."

"Alright then." And we entered the house together.


	2. Stupid Deer

_Life is something that happens when you can't get to sleep. ~Fran Lebowitz

* * *

_Charlie had long gone to bed, I could hear his snores from down the hall. I wasn't sleeping, just laying on my bed, staring up at the moon from my window. I would rather sit on a porch, sit in the natural air and look at the moon. But this house didn't have a back porch, only a small front porch large enough to hold two standing people. Plus, it was too wet. The ground was wet, the trees. I wouldn't feel comfortable, a fish out of water. I wished for my warm, sunny Arizona. With its sunbathed mountains instead of these snow covered ones. The rain made me finicky, made me more restless than usual. Maybe I could go out, get a car, do my own thing.

Two days school started. Joy. More explaining when kids asked about my eyes, or worse: tried to be my friend. That ran uncontrollable shivers up my spine. Maybe I would like to have friends. Maybe not, too close for comfort…

-----------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Charlie woke with a yawn, stumbling down the stairs to where I sat eating my cereal.

"Morning." I said.

"Morning." He yawned, grabbing a coffee mug from the cabinet. "So what's on tap for today?" He asked, pouring himself coffee.

"Well, I would love to look for a car." _No way your driving me around in that living spotlight_. I thought

"Well… Actually I bought you a car. No big deal. You remember Billy Black, his son is Jacob. Anyways, he's paralyzed now, and has no use for a car. He offered it to me. I couldn't say no." He said.

"What kind of car?"

"Truck"

"Okay, does it run?"

"I'm sure it runs fine, his son is a wiz at working on cars."

"When do they come?" I asked

"10, I have to run out first and check some stuff up at the station. I'll be back." He called over his shoulder as he went back up stairs to get dressed.

"Ok." I shrugged, silence. Good.

Charlie left ten minutes later, shouting out a, "Be back!", as he ran out. When he did I went upstairs to get myself dressed.

Plugging in my Ipod, I blasted a loud song. I got in the shower, then grabbed a grey t-shirt and pair of black sweat pants. Letting my hair air dry, I went back downstairs to start the cleaning I prepared to do.

Before I could even grab the broom, the doorbell rang, running to answer it. I opened it to find Billy and I guess Jacob on my porch. Billy was in his wheelchair, reaching about my waist, while Jacob was probably 5'8.

"Hi." I said

"Hey, you must be Bella! Haven't seen you since you were 10, maybe? I'm sure you know Jacob." Wheeling himself in Billy turned his head to acknowledge his son.

"Hey." He said in a deep, rough voice.

"Hi." I replied back.

He had dark brown eyes, and leather colored skin. His long, black hair reached past his shoulder.

"You don't know me do you?" He ask, making me flush.

"Oh no! I do, we used to play together, I think." I giggled.

"Yeah." He said simply

"So we brought you the truck. I'm sure Charlie's told you all about it?" Billy cut in.

"Oh yeah, I'm excited to see it." I smiled. I felt strangely happy in front of these sort-of strangers.

"Just peek out, its right in the driveway." Jacob pointed out the door.

"Great." I said happily.

And there it was, my truck. Or I guess its mine, they brought it all the way over here. It had a red color, but was rusty. The tires were worn, and the hood was bulbous. On the inside it smelled like tobacco, and smoke. And yet, I loved it.

"It runs pretty good, you just got to double clutch it." Jacob appeared beside my open window.

"God! You scared me!" I gasped.

"Do you like it?" He asked

"Oh, yeah. Love it." I smiled again.

"Well take good care of it, she was good when we had her." Jacob said, as Billy came rolling down our sidewalk.

"Oh, your going so soon? Before Charlie comes, I'm sure he'll hate that he missed you." My smile drifted away.

"We got some stuff the do, tell him I'll be by on Saturday for the game." Billy said, going towards their black truck.

"Oh, okay. See you guys then." I called as they drove off. Waving as they road down the street, I waited till they passed the stop sign at the end of the road before I went back inside.

Running back up the stairs back to my room, I grabbed my Ipod. Putting in the ear buds I found the vacuum in the cleaning closet. It was older, but it still worked. I plugged it in, starting in the living room. Charlie's house was mostly hard wood, with the exceptions of our bedrooms.

Vacuuming was easy, I was done with all the carpets in ten minutes. So I began sweeping, then dusting. Soon this small house smelled of bleach. Charlie wasn't home yet, and I was getting nervous. To calm my nerves I walked around the house. Looking at the framed pictures on his mantel. Pictures of me, Renee, the house, my grandparents, and him with the other cops at the police department.

_Where is he?_ I thought, looking at the clock. It had been 3 hours since he left. Maybe I could take my truck out and go look for him. I'm sure I could find my way around safely. Forks isn't that big. I could find the police station, and come home. Easy.

I grabbed my keys from the hook next to the door, and ran out to my car. A hard downpour had begun. The wind blew hard, the trees next to the house swayed.

_Jeez, this is weird. _I thought to myself as I cranked up the engine. It roared to life easily. I back out, almost hitting the mail box.

_Get a grip! _I yelled in my head. Inching out carefully onto the road. The wind and rain caused me to go slower. And all of a sudden a dear popped out of nowhere.

"FUCK!" I screamed as my truck hit the deer. And before I knew it, I was spinning, and sliding. My truck skidded as I tried to stop it on the wet ground. The last thing I noticed was a flash of white, and then my truck fell into a ditch.

* * *

**_Please Review._**


	3. Hospital

I was born September 13, 1987. 6 months later my mother took me and divorced from my father. I grew up a few years in California, though I don't remember. After that my mom and I left for Phoenix. And here I am in Forks.

I never have had a first kiss. Unless you count the time Derek Fuller kissed me in first grade at his birthday party, and I don't. So I guess I'm a kissing virgin. The reason Derek Fuller kissed me is because he wanted my cookie, very charming. After that I was shunned, in a way, from others in my class. I wasn't invited to parties, or given a chance to play four square at recess. But I didn't care. My mom and I were a team, she was my best friend. Had given me more freedom at a young age, trusted more, and I liked that more. I enjoyed when my mother would come home from breaking up with her boyfriend, in tears, and would tell me everything. She would hug me close, call me her baby, and send me to bed. I felt bigger every time this happened. What seven year old gets told how her mother's boyfriend sucked at kissing? Like I said, I enjoyed these Soap Opera moments.

My face, is like any others. It has a nose, mouth, ears, eyes. Everything a face is supposed to be composed with. Renee would always say that I was beautiful. But that was daughter beautiful, something mothers say. I wanted to be told I was beautiful by a beautiful guy, not my mother.

Let me describe my face: I have a heart-shaped face, large brown eyes, and too big lips for my face. I have a bumpy nose; sort of wide, like I've broken it before (but I haven't). I have a wide forehead, and a widows peek. Worry lines form when I'm confused between my eyes, and I have long, straight brown hair.

See? Normal. Nothing special, nada.

Maybe I'm being hard on myself. If you said yes, go jump off a bridge. I don't need anymore physiology from anyone. I'll just keep my hood up, and bump up the volume on my Ipod and continue to walk. See? That's all the therapy I need.

________________________________________________________________________

What the hell is that beeping sound. Am I dead, is that what's happening, I'm dead. Oh great, super, fantastic. Show me the white light! Come on, bring me to hell, and have me fight the devil, because I know I don't belong in Heaven. Its not like I've done anything wrong, I'm just not the kind of person that goes to Heaven. Only saintly people go, and I'm sure that I am not saintly.

Why can't I open my eyes! Am I blind? Can someone friken answer my screams?

Feeling the area around me I felt something soft.

"Shit, I am dead!" I actually said out loud.

"Bells, Bella!" Someone that sounded like Charlie said. "Can you open your eyes? Please be alright." Charlie said again, breathless.

Opening my eyes, which felt like they had been stuck with glue, everything looked fuzzy. And it smelled, like a hospital. Alcohol and bedpans. Gag. And I hurt, everywhere. My head felt smashed, and my arms had bruises. Up the side of my left arm I had a IV, needles. Oh God.

"Dad, why am I in the hospital?" I asked.

"Baby, do you not remember the deer?" He answered with tears in his eyes

As I strained to remember, I saw a deer, and then a flash of white.

"Yeah, stupid me." I blushed.

"No, no don't be mad. You were being perfectly safe, it was the deer who ran out. I guess they don't teach that in Phoenix Drivers ED, huh?" He defended me, pulling me in for a hug.

"Ow." I breathed when his weight pressed against me.

"Oh, sorry." Charlie resulted to patting my head.

"So what happened after I hit the deer?" I asked

"Well, it was raining, and your car fell into a ditch."

"God." I said.

"Yeah, well. I'm so sorry I didn't call. There was another accident near La Push, and I couldn't get to a phone. But you didn't need to come looking for me."

"Well, you are my dad," I put my hand over his, "So, how did I make it out of a ditch. I mean, it is a ditch."

"Well, Edward Cullen was passing by and saw the skid marks."

"Who's Edward Cullen?" I asked

"A boy that lives here. His father is a the resident doctor here. Without him, oh Bella, you probably wouldn't be here." Charlie gushed, pulling me into another hug, not as hard this time.

But I couldn't help but wonder, who is Edward Cullen?

* * *

**_If you are wondering what the first part was about, it was Bella's coma/dream sequence. Please review._**


	4. Intruder

_**I'm back! Enjoy this next establishment of "Do we have to Kiss Goodnight?"**_

I had been having vivid dreams every since I woke up from the coma. I know your asking: She doesn't sleep, she's an insomniac. But with the large doses of pain medications I don't need, I do actually sleep. Dreams that flashed like colored bullets, but I still understood them. For instance: I saw a brown-headed girl; me, a tan-four legged thing; the deer, and a flash of white. I didn't know what this was though. An owl, another deer? But I have my doubts, Charlie had told me that this boy named Edward Cullen saved me, but how. This dude would have to be a superhero or have had fallen into a toxic waste dump and was super fast, but no, he couldn't, couldn't he? I never got the chance to meet Edward, Dr. Cullen had explained that he was busy and couldn't make it to the hospital to see me.

And what was with his father, or guardian? Charlie had said the Cullen kids they were adopted, but the father wasn't normal. I mean, he was normal in the aspect of brain activity, what I'm trying to say is he isn't retarded. But he was just _weird. _He had pale skin, paler than an albino, like snow. His eyes were a molten gold, and he was just perfect. Not to be creepy or perverted, but he is everything a woman could want.

I had missed the first day of school, actually a relief, but then again a omen. Now along with my newness people will be asking why I have bruises up and down my arms and legs, why my eye lid and scalp are stitched, and why does my father drive me to school. Well you know the answers to the first two, by the last part you may not, or maybe you're that smart.

Since the accident, Charlie has yet to trust me with a car, according to him, _"I'm a good driver, he's just not comfortable with me driving yet." _What the hell does that mean? I'm a good driver, but yet I can't drive, I wonder if Charlie reads parenting books… If being the new kid from Arizona isn't weird enough, how about the fact you have bruises under your eyes that a girl like me shouldn't have? Yeah that will have nice answers.

Supposedly this Edward Cullen and his family of misfits will be at school, maybe then I can thank him. How about giving him chocolates and making myself his personal slave? Yeah right, what I'm hoping for is this: _Me: "Hey thanks for saving my life." Him: No problem."_, yes, that would make me happy.

Once again I have dosed off, the pain meds doing their job and making me sleep against my will.

Scooting out of bed, trying to be careful not to creak the old floor boards in my room, I crept down the hallway to the stairs. I hear Charlie's grumbles of snores coming from his room, being careful not to hit the loose step on my way down, I jump the last two and land on the floor rug clumsily. Pulling my off the wall I fell into. I walk off to the kitchen, seeing the coffee freshly brewed from the timer built in, I grab a bowl from the cabinet and pour myself some cereal.

Finishing with a few soggy corn flakes at the bottom of my bowl, and draining my second cup of coffee, I make my climb back up to my room. Charlie has woken up, I can hear his shower going. I close the door behind me as I step in, I notice something odd about it. I swear I didn't open my window last night, and I did push my chair under my desk after checking my email. Didn't I?

Questions thump through my head like rain drops, did we have an intruder last night? But who robs a house without killing the owners, or at least waking them up?

Shaking that thought out of my head, I quietly walk to my closet, and find something suitable and non-attention calling to wear. Jeans, a grey shirt, and my blue jacket fit my description for the day. After finishing doing a run through with a brush through my hair, I finally descend downstairs to retrieve my backpack, and galoshes from the back door.

There's Charlie, dressed in his uniform, standing next to a guy with pale white skin, golden brown eyes, and a crooked smile. His untidy bronze hair was sticking up in parts, but made him look if he had just came from a photo shoot, instead of looking like he just woke up. Under his eyes were bruise-like shadows. But unlike mine, mine were the main focal point of my face, his were just another added bonus of his good looks.

"Who's this?" I ask, trying to withstand the oncoming blush.

"Bella, honey, this is Edward Cullen." Charlie said, beckoning my forward with his eyes.

"Nice to meet you." I said, sticking out my hand, which he grasped quickly, but with a grace I didn't expect.

"Would you like a ride to school." He asked, staring into my eyes with his depths filled ones.

"Su-sure" I stammered and picked up my back pack from the floor, but dropped the strap. "Darn." I muttered, but before I could grab it again, Edward had already lifted it onto his shoulder.

"Ladies first," He beckoned, indicating his hand to the door.

"Right." I blushed "Bye Dad, see you later." I said as we walked into the rain.

Edward had made it to the car before I could round the driveway, opening my door with another crooked smile, that only intensified my blush.

"Thanks" I muttered, and he closed the door, and walked to his side.

**_Please review._**


	5. First Day Part:1

Being in a car with someone so profusely nice, and gentlemanly was very annoying. Sure it was nice having someone ask me if I was warm, or cold, was nice. But I just wasn't used to it.

Usually I'm the one who caters to people's needs, but this guy was… well, dashing. He opened car doors for me, and he saved my life. He was more a superhero than Superman.

As I was thinking about this, Edward easily slid into a conversation with me. Did I like Forks? Was the rain different than what I had experienced in Arizona? Blah, blah, blah… I had already been asked this by Charlie.

It didn't take long to drive to the school, the town was small enough. The parking lot was built up a small hill towards the small cluster of buildings that actually made up the school. A sign up from the parking lot stairs pointed to the right and said "Administration Office". I grumbled slightly as we passed staring people. Maybe it was just an honor to ride with Edward Cullen, or it was just because I was new.

Edward, hearing my grumbling spoke up:

"Not one for the first day, are you?" He asked as we pulled into a parking space.

"Second day, technically." I pointed out, "But, no, I really despise being in the center of attention. I'm just that girl you will remember at the 25th reunion, nothing special, and no offense taken."

"Well, this school is small enough you will be remembered every time someone says your name." He answered lightly.

"That's true." I sighed. He had gotten out, and was on my side to open mine.

"So, do you have your schedule and everything?" He asked.

"Well, Charlie went yesterday and picked it up for me. But for some reason he forgot to bring me a map. Or is it just that easy to find everything that you don't even need one?" It seemed like that, based on the size.

"Well, I was new here two years ago. You usually can find what your looking for, and the teachers are pretty lenient when your late." He smiled his perfect smile.

We walked through the parking lot, Edward leading the way. We walked up to four extremely pale, and shockingly beautiful people. My mind processed only one answer to the equation: Cullens. Their unique skin and eyes matched his, and they were as equally beautiful.

Before I could even realize we had stopped in front of them, Edward said:

"Bella, I would like you to meet my family." He smiled. "This is my sister, Alice," He gestured towards the short, petite black-haired girl. She smiled and shook my hand. It was as light as air. "and this is my other sister Rosalie Hale." He motioned to the tall blonde. A spitting image of what Aphrodite would look like. "My brothers Emmett and Jasper Hale." Two equally handsome men stood before me. One smaller and rather lanky, with sand colored hair, and the other was a body builder. His physique was thick and muscular. He had dark, short hair.

"Hello." I managed to say.

"Hi!" The Alice said, coming to shake my hand. She looked up to Edward with a look that said 'Told you so'.

Before I could greet the others, a shrill bell sounded and people began to gather their things for first period.

"Well, I guess I will bring you to your first class. But our schedules are different, so the next time I see you, will be in Biology." He stated, looking over my schedule.

"Alright. Nice meeting all of you." I said before we walked away, briefly seeing Alice smile, and clap like some wish of hers had come true.

**Please review.**


	6. First Day Part:2

Edward walked me into a small, stuffy classroom with pictures and quotes from inspirational writers. A bookcase rested behind what was the teachers desk. A stout, balding man stood at the black board writing instructions for an assignment. I looked at my schedule, under fist hour teacher was Mr. Mason. I walked up beside him, trying to not surprise him.

"Mr. Mason," I said softly, he looked up from what he was writing.

"Yes, that's me." He said.

"Well, I'm Bella Swan. I'm new here." As if he didn't know that, it was pretty obvious that he probably knew every kid's name in this school.

"Oh yes! Chief Swan's daughter. Oh what a pleasure to meet you!" He said.

"Nice to meet you too." I said politely, but this guy was already getting on my nerves.

"Well, let me go see where I have the spare books." He glanced around the classroom, "For now you can take a seat wherever your comfortable." I turned around to see about five empty desks. Two in the front, two in the middle area, and one in the back corner. I walked quickly through the rows to the one in the back, but knowing my klutzy self I ran right into a unaccompanied desk. The guy who sat in the desk was coming just as I ran into the desk.

"Oh!" I gasped, as my body flew through the space between the desk and chair.

"Hey, let me help you there." The owner of the desk pulled me by the elbow, back into standing position. "There you go." He handed my book bag back to me.

"Thanks." I gushed, the blood running to my face.

"No, problem…" But he just took in my face. Where my bruises were. I knew he was trying not to stare, but I knew better. I moved myself out of his way just as the bell rang. I sat myself down and let the shield of my hair fall. I peeked around it to see the guy who had helped me.

He had blonde, greasy hair, a small body stature, and baby fat. Not that I was looking for a hopeful boyfriend prospect, but he was not a good catch.

The class started like any other. Role was taken, the boy who had helped me was named Mike Newton, and I was given a copy of a English book. It was shabby, and in the cover people had defiled it with statement on how they despised being there and some girl had written her name about twenty times in bubble-letters. They were discussing Wuthering Heights, a classic, and one of my favorites. I drifted into remembering how many times I had read it, how the spine was cracked when I was trying to find the perfect position to read in. How the cover was torn, and coffee stained. How the pages were dog-eared, over and over. I was brought back to reality sharply by a poke on my back.

"Hello?" A brown-hair girl craned her neck to see if I was awake.

"Hi." I mumbled.

"I'm Jessica." She stuck out a pale hand. I grasped her hand quickly and let it drop.

"I'm Bella." I already knew this was obvious.

"Yeah, I know!" _She was going to be hard to shake. _I told myself.

"Are you supposed to be talking, I mean we are in class." I said bluntly, but she only blew off my statement.

"Pshh! If I had a dime for how many times we actually stay on topic in this class, I would be poor!" She snorted.

"Oh. Well-" But the bell broke us off. "I guess I'll see you later." I said with no hope of it coming true.

Before I left the room, I brought my hood up, not wanting to experience the same shocking sight Mike had seen. I followed the throng of students until I came to the building marked _6_. I walked swiftly up the wet sidewalk and busied myself with my schedule, making sure I had the right place, as if I needed to. I waited until the last students had gone in, and kept my back to the class as I hung my jacket up. I pulled the sleeves of my sweater down and walked up to the teachers desk, where a kindly-looking woman sat fiddling with her desk drawer.

She introduced herself first, "Well, hello. I'm Mrs. Jefferson. You must be Bella Swan."

"Is it that noticeable?" I asked.

"Well, with the student body being what it is, than yes." She chuckled.

"So, do I get a book from you, because in my Government class in Phoenix our teacher gave us packets to read from." I said.

"No, we have the county improved textbook." She reached under her desk and pulled out a nicer-looking book than my English one. She smiled, and instructed me to a desk in the middle of the classroom. The bell rang and I took out my pen and paper to take notes.

Mrs. Jefferson began the class by introducing me, in which I blushed and found interest in a piece of my hair. She talked about the three branches of government, focusing on the Judicial branch. Most of it I knew, but I took notes anyways. The class ended with the shrill bell, and everyone bustled out to their next class. On my schedule it said I had a Mr. Varner for Trigonometry. He was the only teacher, whom, when I introduced myself actually stared at my bags. Causing me to blush again. I quickly grabbed my textbook from him and took a seat as far as I could from the front. I had class with Jessica again, and this time she too noticed my bags. She stammered and turned around. I felt as if I had given her a good piece of gossip to talk about.

I finally arrived at my last class before lunch. It was a subject I was pretty good at, Biology. I remembered that, Edward was going to be in this class. Or so he said. But when I walked into the classroom I saw him, from his messy bronze hair, to his deep eyes, he was there. I automatically blushed. From the corner of my eye as I walked towards the teacher I saw the pixie-haired Alice grin.

Mr. Banner was my Biology teacher. He had glasses, and dopey eyes. He handed me a small slip of the criteria for the year and pointed to my seat besides… _Edward_

Not only had I missed that he had the only empty seat available next to him, nor could I imagine I would be sitting here. I clumsily sat down, screeching my stool across the linoleum with a chorus of groans because of the sound. Edward didn't seem phased. I didn't even know if he realized I was there. I drummed my fingers on the table, seeing if I could distract him from his daze. The final bell rang, and everyone turned their attention off me and onto Mr. Banner. Edward didn't move. What was with this guy? Had I said something that offended him earlier? I couldn't come up with anything…

When the bell signaling for lunch rang, Edward jumped out of his chair and left before it had finished it's toll. Alice leaped up after him and walked quickly out the door behind him. Feeling insulted that the whole mood had changed from this morning, I followed in a quick pace after them, hoping to ask him what was wrong. To my surprise, he and his sister had stopped on the path that lead both to the left- to the cafeteria and to the right- which brought you back to the parking lot. Following them down the right path, the two Hales and the burley Emmett guy were already at the car. Did this guy have ESP? Did he just call a meeting in his mind that they all were going to leave? Getting angrier by the second I called, "Hey!"

He and Alice turned around, "What?" He asked through gritted teeth.

Trying to think of a reason why I would have followed him out here, "Aren't you supposed to bring me home, or was that just a one-time thing?" I stammered out.

"Bella, please try and find another ride home. I'm sorry, I really am." He painfully said,

Alice frowned at him, but he just turned his back and continued back to the parking lot.

Feeling shot and rejected, I trudged back to the cafeteria and ate my lunch with Jessica, Mike, and their group of friends. This guy had me so worked up inside I could hardly believed what had happened. If only he would have said something…

* * *

EPOV

"I'm sorry Alice, I really am." I sneered at my sister as we piled into my Volvo.

"But Edward! You can't just leave her, does she not deserve a full explanation to why you just _left _her!" Alice cried.

"Alice, what you showed me in that class proves that she is in more danger with me just sitting by her!" I said.

"Would you just shut up!" Rosalie called from the back.

"No, how about you shut up, Rose!" Alice shot back. Jasper stayed quiet in the back.

"How about we all shut up!" Emmett boomed, filling the car with an awkward silence.

"You could have just told her." Alice whispered.

"Yeah, I could say, 'Hey, yeah I'm a vampire and if we continue this little masquerade of love I may kill you.'" I mocked.

"He's got a point you know." Emmett agreed.

"Well, I still say you should of explained- or even lied, why you couldn't bring her home." Alice said.

"Well, maybe I'll just leave and you can tell her whatever you want." And after I said it, the more awkward the silence became.


	7. Confused

The rest of the day passed without any of my attention. All I could think of was that _jerk _Edward Cullen. Why did I even consider him to be my knight in shining armor. What a stupid thought that was, and to think I almost _fell _for this guy. It made me nauseous.

The final bell rang, by that time the rain had started to pour harder. I didn't have any idea how I was going to get home. My truck was out, I couldn't call Charlie; he would just get involved, and I didn't know anybody in this school well enough to ask them for a ride. I could walk, but then I would arrive home soaking wet and probably catch pneumonia and die. Then Edward would be at the mercy of guilt forever.

As I stepped outside building one, I vetoed the ladder idea. It was practically a tsunami. The sidewalks were flooded and everyone was already sprinting to their cars. I pulled my hood up and walked fast-as to not slip- on my way back to the building where my locker was. Once there, I put all my books away and busied myself with organizing all of my books in the order of my schedule. When I finally ran out of things to do, I closed my locker and walked down the emptied hallways silently. I wished I had my Ipod. Not wanting to be locked in, I walked outside the building and shielded myself from the rain under a red and white awning. The parking lot was completely barren, except for the teacher's parking area. But the car that pulled up in front of me scared and angered me.

Edward's silver Volvo slowed. _It's probably not even him_. I thought to myself, but I forced myself to walk forward anyways. I knocked on the window, I heard the click of the automatic locks and opened the door. I was right, it was not him, but his sister, Alice.

"Al-Alice?" I stammered, ashamed that I was actually disappointed it _wasn't _Edward.

"Come on Bella, I'll bring you home." She smiled sweetly and patted the passenger seat.

She pulled out of the parking lot easily, driving in the direction of my house. The windshield wipers worked fiercely, sending a large amount of water out went they pushed away. For the first few minutes the only sound was the constant rhythm of the windshield wipers and the force of the rain. We turned onto my road, that's when Alice started to talk.

"I need to apologize for my brother's attitude toward you today. He's not usually like that. I hope you will forgive him." She said, taking her eyes of the road to look into mine. All I could process was: "Sure."

"Good." She grinned, she turned into the empty driveway. As I started to get out Alice grabbed my elbow. "Bella. Just forget anything my brother said today, he was just worked up about something, okay?" I thought I had already answered to this question.

"Yes, Alice. I will." I pulled my book bag over my shoulder as I stepped out of the car.

"By the way," Alice called after me, "Edward will be picking you up for school tomorrow." I nodded involuntarily. I closed the door of the car and walked through the downpour up the front walk to the house. I opened the door and was utterly confused for the first time about Edward Cullen.

** Please Review. **


	8. Realization

EPOV

I bit down on my lip as Alice interrogated me. We had been going at it ever since she came home from dropping _Bella _off. Even saying her name made venom rise like bile in my throat. Her scent chafed my lungs, making me want to lung at her every time I saw her. But I loved her, Alice was right.

"But you love her, Edward!" Alice whined.

"I can't just tell her that, Alice. And I can't be with her without her knowing what I truly am." I said.

"Well, just _tell her_!" Alice cried.

"But what if she tells people-"

"She's not going to tell-"

"But what if she does-"

"Than we'll have to move-"

"That's a stupid idea-"

"You love her! It's like that song the Beatles song, remember?" Alice said.

"Of course I know All you need is Love, Alice. I think you and I saw them in concert." I groaned. "Summer of '67!" She chirped. But before I could answer, Alice had already started singing.

"_There's nothing you can do that can't be done, there's nothing you can say that can't be sung." _Alice began. And Emmett and Jasper sang the background. "_La la la…"_

"Oh save me my sanity." I cried, making Alice crack a smile.

"_Its easy!" _They all chimed in. _"All you need is love, all you need is love, all you need is love, love. Love is all you need!"_

"Alright, alright! I'll talk to her." I chuckled out. Alice offered a hand to me and I twirled her around. She giggled. Oh how I loved to make my sisters happy! Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie continued the song. Finishing with a loud, _"Love is all you need!"_ We applauded each other.

"See all you need is love, Eddie!" Alice grinned.

"Yes Alice, I think that is the title of the song if I recall." I said sarcastically.

"Or you could just have sex with her. It always works." Emmett offered.

"Yes, this coming from the man who has had sex on my piano, and destroyed, what, two houses during one of your intimate meetings." I laughed, punching Emmett in the arm.

"Well, those houses can't stand up to my rocking vampire sex." He boasted.

* * *

BPOV

Once I had cleared my head after what Edward had done and what Alice said, I focused myself into making dinner. Once I finished marinating the steak, I put it in the refrigerator, and made my way up to my room. I threw my empty book bag down into a corner, and slumped into my desk chair. Turning on my ancient dial up computer, I changed into sweats and washed my face. Finally it loaded. I logged onto my email and checked the two emails from Renee. Typing out one three paged email, about Forks, Charlie, and how much I missed her. I looked at the clock, it read 4:30pm. God, I was bored. I surfed the internet, and then found myself on a search engine. I quickly typed in 'Dr. Carlisle Cullen', into the search box. I waited while it loaded. Ten entries came up, all from different hospitals. I clicked the first one, it brought me to a hospital in Chicago. I was on the page called: "Doctors Throughout the Ages". It ran from 1900 to the present. But one date caught me off guard. Under 1918, it had a paragraph about the incredible surge of influenza patients that suffered during the pandemic. I gasped. Under the paragraph was a grainy black and white photo. "Dr. Carlisle Cullen," It read, "here with patient Gertrud Smith, one of the worst cases." The man in the photo was my Carlisle's twin, or was it the same? I scrutinized the photo carefully, this man wasn't a relative, or someone even resembling Carlisle. This was the Carlisle that had watched over me in the hospital. This was the man who was a father to the Cullen's and Hales. This man was over a hundred years old.

Suddenly my breath caught, my brain paused, my heart quickened. This man wasn't human. None of them were.

**_ Please Review!_**

**_A longer chapter is in your future if a lot of people review! 0.0 _**

**_And I'm trying to losen the character's up now can't you see!? _**

**_"What, a longer chapter?!?!" Clicks green button repeatedly_**


	9. Coven

I was nervous the next morning. I had seen things so obscene they couldn't possibly be real? _Could they?_ Could the fairy tales and nightmares all be real? Are we in a world that is full of monsters that could kill us. Was mythology true too, were there really gods that lived on Mount Olympus? Were all my expectations for the world to be safe and sane wrong? My head raced thinking of the possibilities.

My heart began to beat faster as I saw that silver Volvo turn into my driveway. Edward sat-hands tense on the steering wheel, jaw clenched- like he was waiting to hurt me. I attempted many times to open my door, but my hands wouldn't stop shaking. I finally calmed down my breathing to open it, but not enough to stop the chattering of my teeth. I got into the car, trying to stare straight ahead, but his beauty pulled me in like a force. But I wouldn't let myself stop dead in the discovery of what he was. Without saying a word, he put his car in reverse and headed towards the school. Mentally preparing myself for what I was about to say, I stammered: "So, Alice drove me home yesterday."

"I know." He said.

"Oh, well I was on the internet yesterday evening, and, well there was some information that involved you." I quickly said, but not quick enough to hide my blush.

"Well, you must have another Edward Cullen, because I do not have a account on any internet site." He said.

"Well, it was actually about Carlisle. Can I ask you something?" I sheepishly asked.

"My father?" He said, shocked, "Fine, continue." He huffed.

"How long has Carlisle been a doctor?" Edward stayed silent for a long time, but finally choked out, "Since, 2000."

"Is Carlisle a common name?" I asked.

"Well, its unusual but not uncommon. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was on the internet, and I type in his name on a search site, and something interesting came up." I said, studying the drops of rain on the window.

"Like what?" Edward said, becoming defensive.

"Well, a man named Carlisle Cullen was alive during the 1918 influenza pandemic."

"It, it must be a coincidence." Edward said, staring straight ahead.

"I guess. Do you believe in mythical creatures?" I said, out of the blue. But I had a plan.

"What, like fairies, gods. Possibly, I mean, there's no controversial information though." He shook his head slowly, like he was disappointed with himself, suddenly, he said: "Do you?"

"Well, the only things I believe in are creatures that could take the form of a human. Like a vampire, or a werewolf." He turned to me, staring at me with those eyes. Oh God he wasn't human. I could feel it. "You remind me of what a vampire would look like." I said. Afraid from what he may say, or do, next….

"Bella," He breathed, "how?" he spoke so softly I could hardly hear.

"There was a picture, a picture of Carlisle in 1918. I knew he wasn't human, at least immortal, or something. But all the information is there, the skin, everything!" I gushed, tripping over my words. But before I could realize what was happening, he reached over and grabbed my hand from under my thigh, were I had shoved them to hide the shaking.

His hands were cold, colder than a piece of ice, colder that negative zero.

"You, you, know what I am? You know that my family are all alike like this. Bella, I am one hundred and four years old. I am a vampire." He said, now holding both of my hands. My breathing completely stopped, my heart slowed; then quickened, my brain said one word: Love. I extended my body over to his side, going to kiss him. Our lips touched, and a electric shock ran through my body. His breath quickened, it tasted sweet, sweeter than sugar. More the sweet of a _drug_. It may have lasted only five seconds or five minutes, but before I realized it, I was sitting back in my seat and Edward was pressed up against the door. "Damn-it" He muttered under his breath. When I reached over to touch his arm, he flinched.

"I-I'm _so _sorry Edward. I'm an idiot, my brain, it just commanded my body to lunge over at you. I am so _fucking _sorry." I cried. But to my surprise, he laughed.

"Bella, that was probably the greatest moment of my life, and your apologizing. Are you that smitten with me?" And he flashed me his crooked smile, my world started to spin, my connection with humanity leaped out of my skin, all I wanted was him. _God how I wanted him_….

Without me seeing, Edward's Volvo roared to life. Soon the surrounding area turned into a blur. I looked at the speedometer, it read seventy mph. "Dear God! Do you want me to live?" I cried. "Bella. I have never crashed a car, nor caused an accident. Please trust me." He reached over and grabbed my left hand. Holding it in between our seats, he traced the lines, my knuckles, my nails. I just stared at him, he was practically glowing. A god in his own form. He drove passed the school, but before I could ask, he chuckled: "You don't mind missing school, do you?"

"Of course not!" I said too enthusiastically. He chuckled again. He continued driving, onto a two lane road that was deserted. We traveled on this road until he took a quick turn on his right through an opening I would have never found. We drove on a gravel driveway, up towards a majestic white Victorian.

"Welcome Bella, to my home." He said. I stared wide-eyed and opened mouthed.

I cleared my throat, "Impressive." I managed. He took a wide way around the house, driving into a large garage with _really _nice cars. Once he had parked in-what I guessed- his personal spot. Next to us were a: bright red convertible, a huge red Jeep, a black Mercedes, and another sleek, midnight-colored car. Before I had unbuckled myself, Edward was on my side, opening the door. His hair shinned in the florescence lights above his head.

"Now what is that?" I asked.

"The garage?" Edward smirked.

"No, the quickness."

"It comes with the other vampire abilities."

"Oh." I said, trying not to sound so taken aback

"Come on. No that the cat's out of the bag. You have to meet my family." He held a hand out to me, and I grasped it quickly, like there was a magnetic pull to our bodies. He smiled down to me, I smiled back. He led me through a door that met with the actual house. Inside, it smelled like wood, honey, and natural flowers. The floors were all one dark, Mahoney wood, the walls a neutral white. The hall was adorned with pictures, some newer, others older classics. We walked into the main living space, once again it was white, but the gigantic, open room made it less intimating. On the side we walked into was the kitchen, and a small, black-haired girl sat on the countertops. Alice seemed to know we were coming, and she yelled towards the stairs: "Their here!" Soon, five other pale people walked into the room. Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Carlisle I knew, but the other woman I didn't. Edward seemed to read my mind.

"Bella, I would like you to meet my mother, Esme." He gestured to the woman with the caramel-colored hair and the same golden eyes.

"Hello sweetie." Esme gushed, pulling me into a motherly hug, "Alice has told us all about you!" She let me go, back into Edward's vicinity.

"Ha! Edward, you can thank me!" Alice said, hopping off the counter.

"But! Okay, I'm really confused." I admitted.

"I thought you would be." Carlisle said, walking away to the immaculate living room, we all followed. Alice walked beside us.

"So, I'm guessing Edward gave you the gist of what we are." She cheerily said, "Don't worry, we won't bite." And she walked ahead.

"Don't mind Alice, she will tell you what's going on, without thinking of your welfare." he sighed.

We all sat down. Alice, Jasper settled onto a love seat, while Rosalie sat on Emmett's lap on the ottoman. Carlisle sat in the arm chair, while Esme said on the arm. Edward and I stood.

"Well! Welcome to our lovely household Bella. I'm guess Edward explained all he could in the car, so now we're here to set it all straight. No offense son, but you will never be a teacher." They all laughed, seeing that Edward smiled and put his arm around me, he was in good nature.

"So here goes our story. I'm Carlisle, the leader of the coven and a father figure to all these blockheads. My wife Esme and I have always longed for a family but this is the closest we came to. As you can see Alice and Jasper are mates as well as Rose and Emmett-" Emmett gave a small "whoop" and hopped up to continue the story.

"Let me take it from here Pops. So yeah, we're all vampires, we feed on animals instead of humans, blah, blah, blah. Carlisle is the leader, and _Edtard _is the annoying suck up. I am the all awesome, sex god. Rosalie is my sexy bunny. Alice is just as annoying as Edward but doesn't suck as much ass. Jasper is just the emo kid. Esme is our loving mother who keeps us all sane." Emmett paced back and forth. The comments about his family earned him a huge "Hey!" from everyone. "Did I mention that Edward is a virgin? Well he is, but don't ask him to roll around in the hay or he'll give you one of these," Emmett scrunched his eyebrows together and squinted really hard, like he didn't hear right."

"Wait!" I interrupted, "You ask Edward to have _sex _with you. That's just wrong." I jabbed. Everyone chorused, "Oh!"

Emmett stared at me really hard and then burst out: "Oh thank you for being Edward's soul mate! Your perfect!" He galloped over to me and grabbed me into a bear hug. For a second, I stopped breathing. He let me drop and that landed me face-down on the floor. "God you suck!" I muttered, getting up. I looked around at all the Cullen's. They were all smiling at me, but Edward gave me the most longing one, like he couldn't wait for me to be back with him.

Four hours later and Carlisle had finished up the story on how he became a vampire, and everyone came to be one too. It was 12 P.M. already. Without my control, my stomach growled _really _loudly. Blushing as everyone looked, Emmett cried: "She's hungry!"

**_Please Review_**


	10. Just a Smooch

EPOV

I was still standing against the wall while the others ushered Bella to the kitchen. I chuckled at their antics, Emmett trying to figure out how to make pancakes, Rosalie grimacing the whole time, and Alice bombarding her with conversation. Carlisle and Esme sat on the love seat, whispering to each other. I only focused my eyes on one thing: Bella. How much I loved her! Maybe she didn't realize it yet, but I did. Although her blood sang to me, it also reminded me of Alice's vision. I forced myself to keep that from coming! But Bella still did not know of mine, Alice, or Jasper's powers. I longed to tell her, but how do I explain the fact that I _cannot _hear her thoughts?

Suddenly, the shrill sound of the fire alarm went off. Emmett had burned a pancake, typical. He shoved the smoking pan into the sink. Everyone laughed, including me. How could I not be happy? But I still wanted Bella in my arms, I needed her.

"Bella." I softly called, apparently she attuned her hearing to my voice because she quickly turned around. She blushed slightly and hopped down from the stool, and walked over. I held my hand out to her and motioned to the upstairs. She eagerly followed.

"Edward's got a girlfriend!" Emmett called, making her blush more. We turned at the top of the stairs, into my bedroom. I led her to the black sofa, and sat down next to her. Her hair wafted into my face as she sat down. _Oh God, her smell_. I instantly blocked my airways. I loved her too much.

"I'm sorry, their a little, excited for me." I said.

"It's okay, their all great, no complaints." Bella said.

"It's just that I've been alone for my whole existence. They thought I would never find you, or anyone for that matter. But, Alice saw you coming…" I faded off.

"Wait, Alice _saw me_? So, she had a- a vision?" Bella gasped.

"Yes, Alice can see the future. And if you ever feel a happiness that doesn't belong in the moment, or that your emotions are all mixed up. That's Jasper, he's able to feel and control- to an annoying high- your emotions." Bella giggled.

"So, what can you do, I mean, you seem like you would have a power." She asked.

"Well, I can read minds, thoughts really. It's really bothersome. How would you feel if you walked through school hearing _everyone's _thoughts?" I explained.

"That's, that's sort of, awesome!" Bella said, "So what am I thinking now?" She asked.

"Well, see, your different. I can't get anything. It's like you're a blocked channel." I said sheepishly.

"Oh, well. It was, 'I think I may love you' , if you wanted to know." She blushed.

"Well, thank you. I think I may love you too." _You do you numbskull! _My mind screamed.

Bella reached over to me, taking my other hand in hers. Before I could realize what was happening, Bella was kissing me. At first, it was just a kiss, but then we opened our mouths. I could taste her, she tasted of sweetness, of strawberries, of _love_. Bella's human instincts came out, she was now in my lap, her legs wrapped around my waist. I kissed her more passionately back, my hands clutching her soft brown hair. Her arms were draped along my back, rubbing up and down. "Bella." I murmured. _Don't stop Edward, _my mind coached. Her smell was becoming more suffocating now, I was kissing her neck, venom rose in my mouth. _Hey! Do you want her to transition! _My mind interrupted. Hurriedly, I pushed her back onto her spot on the sofa. She sat open-mouthed, with disappointed eyes.

"Bella. Please forgive me! I could have bitten you, I'm sorry!" I buried my face in my hands. But two warm, soft hands lifted my face. Bella looked deep into my eyes. "Edward, that was _amazing._ I forgive you." She laid a peck on my lips.

"Thank you." I breathed. On cue, Alice and Emmett barged in.

"Hey! Oh, _hey_ you two. Bella's breakfast is done, but it looks like your hungry for something else. We'll, just, go! Come on Emmett!" Alice hissed. But Bella stood, and followed them downstairs. Once she was out of my vicinity, I fell across the length of the couch, and stared up at the ceiling.

"I do love you, Bella I do." I whispered….

BPOV

I loved Edward Cullen. It was a fact. What I just experienced was the topper, I now officially loved him. I didn't give a damn if he bit me! At least he had been the one to do it!

Alice and Emmett had fixed me a smorgasbord of food. Pancakes, sausage, ham, bacon, toast. To think they couldn't eat this stuff! I ate slowly, mostly because Alice kept asking questions. Rosalie was scaring me, she just stood in the corner, staring at me. It ran shivers down my spine. But I was content, I figured Jasper was the cause of it.

"-So anyways, there I am, in Burberry, and I have about five bags filled to the brim. And this reporter comes up to me and takes my picture! I was like, thanks but no thanks, you know?" Alice completed her utterly confusing story on a shopping trip, I looked back over my shoulder to find that Rosalie wasn't in the corner anymore. Where was she…

"Bella." I heard behind me. I turned around, and screamed. Rosalie stood behind me.

"Ye-yes?" I said in a high-pitched voice.

"Sorry for that, but I had to apologize for my attitude. I just hate you." She said bluntly, and using her vampire speed, she disappeared up the stairs.

"Don't mind Rose, she's a _bitch_." Alice said, but Emmett defended his mate.

"Hey! She's not a _bitch_, just temperamental. She'll come around." Emmett stared longingly up the stairs.

"No, she's a bitch." Alice broke the silence, followed by her tinkling laughter. Emmett ran up the stares after his wife, followed by the slam of a door. Jasper materialized next to her. I looked at his eyes. They were just a little darker than the others.

"Alice." I hardly heard him. "Maybe, we could go upstairs?"

"Sure!" She said exuberantly, they ran up the stairs. After another door slam. I was officially alone.

"Bella." I heard Edward say, but then he was next to me, his eyes concerned.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Would you like to go on a walk?" He suggested.

"Sure." I breathed, and followed him out the back door.

**_Apparently my last chapter was a little fast-paced. I apologize :) It just had to happen. _**

**_If you press the green button, you can have the Cullen's! Just kidding! Review! _**

**_P.S. We're almost to 50 reviews!! Whoo!_**


	11. Walking for Truth

Edward latched his hands in-between mine, and we started to the forest behind his house. He led us around a huge lake and into an opening of the forest. It was dark, and the trees created a canopy that kept out the only light from behind the clouds, but Edward shown, his pale skin practically glowed. We walked on a uninhabited trail, the underbrush a solid wall of green. I heard the scampering of squirrels, the calls of the birds. We didn't speak, but Edward had a smile plastered on his face, smiling at a uncovered happiness.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"May I ask you something?"

"Shoot!" He said.

"What happened that made you become this way. I mean, Carlisle said that he only saved those who were dying. How did this happen?" I surveyed his vampire form.

"Well, remember when you looked up Carlisle and it said he worked with influenza patients in 1918?"

"Yes."

"Well, my mother and I had been admitted into the hospital after she contracted the flu from my father. She had developed breathing problems… Anyways, I caught it soon after. Apparently, she died asking Carlisle to save me. He knew in medical terms this was impossible, but she knew something. So, Carlisle brought my unconscious self to the morgue along with my already-dead mother. I can vaguely remember him whispering to me that he was to save me, my mothers orders. I understood and then I felt a piercing bite go into my neck, and my wrists, and my ankles. I screamed, thinking Carlisle was their to put me through more pain. And then the fire started, I thought at first that it was going to evaporate me, and then it just, stopped. I woke up like this." He gestured to himself. We had stopped walking, he was resting calmly against a small tree while I stood trying to regain my composer.

"So he actually bit you? Like a real vampire?" I asked childishly.

"Yes, but then again my thoughts are quiet foggy." He said smugly.

"Oh, well, yeah." My cheeks were inflamed. He had linked his hands with mine again, and we were walking.

"Now, my turn." He said.

"Fine, go."

"What's with the Gothic, emo girl style?" He asked, he kept walking, but I'd stopped.

"Emo? I'm not emo." I assured.

"Well, you have quite the low profile, and you wear black all the time."

"So, Jasper doesn't and he seems pretty emo to me." I pointed out.

"Well, Jasper isn't. He just tends to write dramatic poetry and go sit in corners and pretend to cut himself…" Edward said.

"Are you serious?!"

"No. Just answer the question!" He urged.

"What are you expecting me to say?"

"Well, I hoped that it would lead you to answer my other question…"

"What?"

"The reason you are a insomniac." He said.

"Well. When I was fourteen I decided to stay up all night, but after that, I could never find the relief of sleep. So, I just stayed like that." I explained.

"Nothing traumatic had happened?"

"Nope."

"Oh." He said, disappointed. But then stopped. "Well, what would happen if I told you I didn't sleep either?"

"Well we could hang out at night. Me go to your place or vice verse." I grinned.

"Good. Because I was just about to agree." He smiled back, and came towards me with his arms spread wide.

We hugged for a few seconds, and then I instantly referred back to when he had kissed me before, I reached up and pulled his head down to mine. I placed my lips on his, we moved in a sequence of choreography. Edward lifted his lips from mine and moved across my face, kissing my nose, up to my eyelids, my forehead, and back down to my lips. My hands grasped into his hair, needing something to hold myself to reality. But, he quickly pulled away. He looked back down onto me as he turned us back around the way we came. I followed reluctantly.

_**Okay! Sorry for another short chapter, but its all part of the plot!**_

_**Now, I will be skipping around on dates because while B and E hang out, nothing unusual happens until…. **_

_**I can't tell you the rest! **_

_**Don't stone me for the shortness!**_

_***Stones are thrown.***_

_**Inner Self- **__I told you this would happen_

_**Me**_**- No you didn't!**

**_Don't think I forgot: Please Review_**


	12. The First Night

We started our nighttime hangouts that night. Edward had driven me home, Charlie had been waiting anxiously at the door. Apparently the cops get called when you don't show up for class. I lied, telling him I had felt sick, and Edward brought me to his father. Edward was there to confirm. Charlie seemed uneasy, unsure. But, once again Edward swore it was what had happened, Charlie left in a dazed and confused haze. I called in pizza, since no one was there to cook. After dinner, Charlie left in a manly silence to the living room where he watched the Sox game. Edward had left at the time, promising me he would pick me up at ten. I crept up the stairs at nine-thirty, kissing Charlie on the cheek before going to "bed". He, "uh huh-d" and I took it as my cue to leave.

"Hey." I heard a soft, velvety voice call from the dark.

"Ah!" I screamed, jumping about two feet. My eyes adjusted to the dark and saw the white silhouette of Edward sitting in my rocking chair.

"I thought you were supposed to be back at ten, Edward?" I asked, reclaiming my breath.

"Well, I just couldn't help myself, I mean, does Charlie turn off his thought process at night? Because, it just tuned into the Sox game." He chuckled, coming to embrace me. His scent of sweetness busted from him like a cloud of dust. He released me too soon, leaving _again _out of my window.

"I'll be circling the house," He whispered, "Meet me outside at ten." And he disappeared. Looking at my bed clock, it read nine-forty. I quickly gathered underwear, socks, two pairs of shoes. Maybe I could just keep a bag at his house? I threw four t-shirts and two wrinkled pairs of jeans into a blue duffle. I tip-toed into the bathroom and grabbed my toiletries bag from the drawer and snuck back to my room. Not a bid deal, Charlie was already snoring. I changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants, throwing a jacket on, I looked out my window. Edward's Volvo was parked next to the cruiser, but he was nowhere to be found. Looking left and right, his face popped right into my window.

"Ah!" I screamed for the second time, falling down from the shock. Edward smugly, and coolly sprang into the room, and gathered me into his arms. Sweet relief! He hugged me close and picked up the forgotten duffle

"Ladies first, Bella." He gestured to the window.

"Okay, there is no way in fucking _hell_ that I am falling out that window." I backed away pusillanimously.

"Fine, then I will find room in my large heart to carry you down." He sighed, making me laugh. He swept me up, duffle in hand. It was over so fast it was unbelievable, all I felt was a rush of wind and then I was on the ground. It was very exhilarating. Of course, Edward sensed my gladness and had a crooked smile on his face.

"Do you have to be so good at everything?" I asked

"Why, yes, I do." He said.

"Go to hell." I joked. But before I could notice, Edward was near me and had hooked me into his arms, he lifted my face gently and kissed my lips.

"Not without you." He muttered into my lips, he swooped me up bridal-style, and vampire-ran to his car, he slid me in without breaking concentration. I wanted him, all of him. I locked my hands around his neck, but Edward realized what was coming. I held on, climbing back onto his side of the car and kissed him more exuberantly. I soon felt a pair of icicles pulling my arms away, and the car being started. Damn.

"Can't we just, you know, _kiss_?" I asked

"Do you want to be turned into a vampire?" He asked

"Well…"

"Exactly." He was now driving down the two lane highway out of town. We came upon the forest road that I wouldn't have found. He started driving so fast it was scary. We made it to the turn by his house. The white mansion loomed in the distance. A spiky black hair girl was waiting on the front porch. Edward parked in the front of the house. Alice danced down the steps and met us as we walked up.

"I saw that you will be staying with us tonight!" Alice sang.

"Yes Alice." I said.

"Great! Well, what shall we do?"

"I don't know, what do you guys do at night?" I asked.

"Well… Usually Em and Rose disappear upstairs, Carlisle's on call and Esme finds something to do. But, we could watch movies, or play a game." Alice said.

"We can find something to do," I sighed, "but, for now could I just get a cup of coffee?" I asked.

"Sure!" She cried and led me by the hand into the house. Edward trailing behind.

It was twelve o'clock. The grandfather clock downstairs chimed while Edward, Alice, and I were playing Scrabble.

"So, I will put down 'castle'," Edward grinned, adding to Alice's 'car', "that's eight points. But I did put it on a double word score. So that's sixteen." I wrote 'sixteen' under Edward's name. We had been playing for two hours straight, after a dinner of frozen meals for me. I had a thermos of coffee in my lap.

Suddenly, Alice went off into a vision.

"Edward, I am going to beat your ass." Alice cried as she put down 'zebra'. I wrote down her points.

"Okay, the current standings are: Me: 40, Edward: 160, and Alice: 190." I muttered, Alice plastered a cat grin.

"I win!" She sang, gathering up the pieces.

"Well, that was eventful." I said.

"Oh, you should see us play Monopoly." Alice said.

"Okay, I say we watch a movie, because we have a good number of hours left." Alice implied

"Eh, movies are boring."

"Come on!"

"No, no movies." I said.

"Fine," Alice huffed, "what do you say we do, missy?" Alice put her hands on her hips.

"Come on Bella, best not to fight with her." Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs. Coffee in hand, I followed. We went into his room, I flopped onto the couch. Edward ran his hand along my head as he went to his stero. He turned on something, Clair de Lune maybe?

"Is Alice alway so persisted to get her way?" I asked, from down below, Alice cried: "I heard that!"

"When you get to know someone for about a hundred years you know each others attitude. She realizes that I need alone time, but when we are actually having fun, she just continues to jab at something to do.

"Oh."

"And Emmett. Well, he's a good guy but likes, well, sex. Rose too. They can't get enough of each other. Alice and Jasper, they can communicatethrough feelings. But they aren't as flamboyant with their love as Rosalie and Emmett. But Carlisle and Esme are just the moderators. They keep us in line. We follow where they go. But they've always given us leeway as to if we want to leave." Edward explained.

"Have you ever left?"

"Sure, once or twice, but I always return. What do I have out there? A family? Friends? No."

"Would you leave for me?"

"Lead on, madam." He smiled.


	13. She Will Die

_**This is sometime after last chapter. **_

Edward slid his hands around my waist, grabbing for the end of my t-shirt. I could feel his ice-cold fingers slipping the thin cotton over my head. His shirt was already off, and we laid there, me, shivering from the cold of his torso that touched mine. My head rested in the caved in area of his collarbone, his head was buried in my hair. He was murmuring something. A prayer? A song? I didn't even know how we ended up like this, we were just _kissing _for Christ's sake!

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Yes."

"I don't want this, not now." I cried into his neck, a second later, I was sitting on next to Edward. He hugged me, I continued to sob. "I'm-so-sorry." I told him, "You probably want a girl who actually wants sex. But I don't." I apologized.

"Bella, is that what you seriously think I'm after. I really just like being with you, not getting into your pants. Don't get me wrong, you are, _sexy_." He breathed, I choked on my sobs.

"You do?"

"Well yeah! Have you seen the way Newton stare after you?"

"No…" I thought.

"Well, they do. Now come here." He gathered me into his arms, and kissed my forehead. "Now, do you need anything? More coffee?" He gestured to my empty to-go cup.

"Yeah, that would be really nice." I dried my tears on my forgotten shirt.

_**EPOV**_

I didn't tell Bella that there were other things on my mind now instead of sex. Alice had, had a vision. As horrible as it was, I could not share it with Bella, even though it involved her. Oh how I hated lying to her, but how would I explain it to her?

"_Edward, get in here! Do you understand what I just saw?!"_ Alice screamed into my mind.

"_This is bad, Edward."_ Jasper warned. We walked down the stairs, I tried to keep my cool, but _what _was I going to do? Run her out of the country? My family sat conference-like at the oak dining table. Their faces concerned, even Emmett's, who wasn't serious in the first place.

"Hey everyone." Bella said happily, "Anymore coffee?" She asked, looking longingly at the empty pot.

"Bella, that's not appropriate at the time." Carlisle leaded us to the dining table, where he sat us next to the head of the table. Everyone turned in our direction, this wasn't good.

"Bella," Carlisle began, "Alice has seen something. Now her visions aren't always true to the point, but we half to bring this up." Carlisle motioned for everyone to listen to Alice.

"Bella. Well, I have seen that _someone_," She growled at the name, "is coming to visit us. It may be my fault, or it may have been her instinct to come but…" Alice explained, "I told this vampire, Tanya, that Edward has found a mate. Of course, we started talking, and well, Tanya has always had a crush on Edward…" She rambled on, "Tanya's mad okay? Like, seriously, insane that Edward has found someone that isn't her. She is coming. And she wants blood. Preferably, your blood." She whispered, looking away from Bella's gaze.

"_What?"_ Bella asked, calculating what she had heard.

"Bella, she is so dislocated from her mind right now that she has forgotten that we only fall for our true loves. And apparently, Edward is not hers. But she likes to think that." Carlisle quickly explained, I knew he could here Bella's blood pressure rising.

"So, I'm going to die, because a psychotic vampire is in love with Edward?" She cried.

"Bella, there is no reason to-" Carlisle tried to say.

"No reason to what? Worry? Ha! Easy for you to say!" She scoffed. But Alice had already drifted into another vision, something about Tanya, no doubt. Alice's gaze refocused and we all burned our eyes into her for information. She looked at each one of us.

"She's on the American border. She's coming." Alice gasped, she stared at Bella with caring eyes, "She's drinking human blood, for the first time in forty years, she wants to get used to the taste." She shuttered.

"Edward, get Bella home. Tanya doesn't know where she lives. Take Emmett." Esme coaxed. I made a motion to grab Bella's hand, but she refused.

"No. This _bitch_ will face me. I don't care if I die, I love Edward to much." She stared down at her hands, looking at us, the chandelier above the table caused relief on her face, the bags under her eyes so prominent.

"Bella, this chick isn't going to be soft on you, she will kill you. Snap your neck, drop you off a mountain, throw you across the Grand Canyon!" Emmett warned.

"So be it! I chose to know what you were, and now I must accept the consequences." She straightened her back, held her chin higher. She moved timidly out of her chair, but still held her composure. Shaking, she brewed another cup of coffee. We watched her, afraid she would drop any second. As she poured herself a cup of the coffee, we saw a tear stream from her eye into the mug. "Damn-it." She muttered. Feeling love and anger for what she was risking, I dashed over to her and folded my arms around her.

"Please don't do this." I whispered into her ear.

"I have to, I need to prove it. To you, to everyone else: _I don't care what you are, I will be yours._" She cried for the second time into my shirt.

"You already have my heart, what else do you need? I can get a tattoo on my lower back with your name. Would that solve your problem, will you stop this suicide mission?" I begged, hoping my breaking, selfish heart wouldn't speak for me.

"Edward, I am determined that I can do this." She said, stubborn as ever.

"Bella! Do you not, _fucking _understand what is happening here!?" I pushed her into the refrigerator, leaving a dent, no doubt. My family spun around, I didn't notice. Bella's eyes brimmed with brand-new tears. Confusion rained onto her face.

"She will pull you apart limp from limb, drink your blood, torture you! What do I have to do to make you see this?" I cried, forcing her lips onto mine. Her tears fell into our mouths as we kissed, she shook with the force of her sobs. I held her tighter to me, but then Bella was _fighting _the kiss, flinging her head, trying to free her trapped arms. I let go, Bella flew with a force into the dented refrigerator, she sank to the ground. Holding her head in her hands, she sobbed.

Never looking up at me, never saying anything, until I saw the reason for her crying: she had a trail of bruises leading up her ivory arms, her neck, under a flap of her shirt there were bruises too.

I had hurt her. I had put Bella in harm. I could have killed her; the thing I was trying to protect her from. I couldn't handle it, her sadness, her hurt body, my family. I ran, out the door, out of the town, out of the state. I would find Tanya. I would kill her, for she was the reason I had hurt Bella.

I ran to the border of Washington, staring across the highway into open forest. I could hear the thoughts of Tanya and her coven. I could smell their scent. My eyes adapted to dark forest, my senses became stronger. I was going to hunt, and I would kill.

**_Please Review_**


	14. His Name

**Look! I'm alive! **

I was hyperventilating, well, technically I had never experienced it before. But yes, something close to hyperventilation was going on.

I was lying on one of the long couches in the Cullen's living room, staring blankly at the fireplace ten feet in front of me. One of Edwards light blue shirts was tightly wrapped in my fist, his scent so permanent in the cloth. Hot tears ran down my face.

The other Cullen's were as nervous as I was, although they showed it much differently: Esme was pacing up and down the stairs, I Dreamed A Dream blasting from the stereo; her singing along beautifully. Carlisle was sitting at the dining room table, flipping open his phone once every minute to check for missed calls. Alice was perched tensely on a stool, fiddling with her bracelets. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were all sitting on the floor, taking turns calling Edwards never-answering cell phone and leaving colorfully loud messages.

If anything, I felt more tired than ever: coffee wasn't doing anything for me, and sleeping just seemed frightening.

"Edward, you fucking son of a bitch, if you do not answer this phone, I will do unspeakable actions upon your piano. You heard me." Emmett closed the phone with a very audible _snap_ and stood up. Crossing the room with a few strides to the couch on which I was lying.

"Come on. Up" He pulled me up by my armpits, my muscles stiff. I didn't respond to his touch, only to hang like a rag doll in his hold. "You can do this." He encouraged. I preceded to act the same: eyes toward the fireplace; Edward's shirt in my hand. "Fine, Edward will just have to see you filthy." He said, with a booming voice. Making everyone, including me, to snap at Edward's name.

"You talked to him. He-he's alive?" I asked, incredulous. I immediately straightened myself, standing to turn around and face Emmett.

"Not yet. You, me, Alice, Jasper, and Rose are going all search party on this. Now come on, let Alice go and give you a shower."

"I don't need help to take a shower." I said, already making my way to the stairs. Alice's light footsteps followed me, and I had no choice but to go. Another sound on the stairs made me look, and there was Rosalie, following us too.

_Alright,_ I thought. I never expected her to be one to aid me.

Once is the massive bathroom that Alice called, "Too small!" Alice stripped me down- not bothering to ask me if it was okay first- and pushed me into her sliding-glass shower. It rained warm water down me, and I suddenly realized how tired I was.

I guess I was really in need of a shower, because once I had left the warm water, Alice looked impatient, but she didn't comment.

She simplistically dressed me in a dark blue t-shirt and jeans and ushered me out of the door. I was expecting more, but she seemed in a giving mood.

Rosalie- whom I'd forgotten was there followed us out, still silent. She gave me the creeps. Or just cause the hair on the back of my neck to rise. I really didn't care- she could be a bitch to me all she wanted, I just wouldn't notice.

Once downstairs, we said our goodbyes to Carlisle and Esme, both, who looked down. They hugged their children, and shocked me when they took me into a hug, also. I instantly blushed. Esme, who hadn't talked much to me, whispered:

"Bring my son home." It was short, and it contained all the pain every mother felt when they had lost a child. It was a plead.

"I will," I breathed as I unlatched myself from their arms. Alice was standing by the stairs, holding my to-go cup of coffee. I gratefully took it.

Emmett and Jasper, looking robust, ushered us to the garage where, looking completely brand-new, a black Ford Explorer stood, shining in the gray light Forks provided.

"Hop on in." The usually quiet Jasper said, in his southern drawl.

Following Alice and Rosalie, we filled the second row, Emmett driving, Jasper holding the map.

Alice sat in the middle, massaging her temples, eyes closed, head in lap. When I looked, partially worried, Rosalie spoke:

"She's looking for Tanya- and Edward."

"Oh," I responded quietly.

Emmett revved the car, and back us out of the garage.

**Please Review!**

**Lets try and make it to 100 ;)**


	15. Disguise

The increasing fog seemed endless. With the dark green trees, being so bright, the fog created a scary, odd, sensation of being hunted. I was standing in a clearing, to the north was a stretch of endless wood; east was wood, too, but I could hear the endless trickle of water running down a stream; south was a large rock, from which, I could overlook and see some city lights. Dim. But still there. And to my west was more woods, although, fifty miles or so, I heard an alive campsite.

I stood in the middle. The needle of the compass.

Tanya must have turned her mind off. My own mind couldn't find her. So the feeling of being watched had my throat dry, even though I had taken down a herd of elk an hour or so ago.

Being hunted, desired, or the regret I felt didn't faze my feelings now.

To someone else, I probably looked like a pretty-boy. Oh how Emmett would love this.

I was wearing one of Bella's many flannel shirts, masking my own scent with hers. The tightness was awkward, and I was shirtless under. How did girls wear this? It was too tight in the arms, and it cinched in the torso.

_No, Edward, you only hate it because you are a man, not a woman,_ I reminded myself.

Before I made it out of Forks, the idea hit me: Won't Tanya be expecting Bella? Most likely. And smelling my scent would make her hide, or worse, approach me. She might conclude that I had come for _her._ The idea sent shivers down my spine.

Surprisingly, I wasn't thinking about Tanya, I was, as I did often, thinking of Bella. How she didn't sleep- so like me- how manipulative she was.

_Is, _I reminded myself. How manipulative she _is._

Suddenly, like I expected. A tree snapped behind me, breaking my reverie, causing me to whirl around.

Standing on the southern rock was, as expected, Tanya. She smiled widely, her teeth sparkling in the moonlight. I heard her breath in deeply, her eyes closed. She whispered, probably for Bella's human ears _not _to hear,

"_Time to die, man-stealing bitch." _She hissed.

Then she lunged.

**Please review. Also, going to Montana (Ye-ah!) so updates will be at a halt. Enjoy my other stories, though!**


	16. Capture

It was dark. Even on a highway, with lights guiding us, the aura of the Cullen's was dark. I sat, as silently as humanly possible, next to Alice, who was profusely rubbing her temples and mumbling. Sometimes, I would hear, "Edward… Come on Edward," which, in my nervous state, caused me to spring out of my slump; until I would realize it was just mumbling.

Rosalie, although she was holding herself together, seemed to breakdown at times. An hour outside of Forks, she shrieked, "Is that the _fastest _you can go?" Causing Emmett to step on the gas, resulting in my head hitting the head rest, _hard_. She was really starting to piss me off.

Jasper and Emmett, at first glance, I wouldn't even think were nervous, just two boys reluctantly helping erratic women. Not so true. Emmett was starting to crack. He anxiously would twist his head back, trying to catch Alice's eye, although she hadn't looked up since we started driving.

Jasper, on the other hand, was holding his breath. I was starting to think it was some kind of mantra, then I saw him wearily look at me in the rearview mirror.

_My blood, _I realized.

And me, I was somewhat tired. It was a weird feeling, being tired. Because I hadn't felt it in four years. I was trying to diagnose it as overwhelmed emotion for Edward. Then it came to me- I wanted to see him, and my body could only come up with some logical way of seeing him: In my dreams.

But I would see him- I had to, or else I would go to sleep, hoping to never wake up.

Finally, and without warning, we stopped, exited the highway, down a two-way road, and then onto a dirt path into a forest. The Explorer shook and rocked on the unkempt path.

"Told you we should have taken my Jeep." Emmett seethed, looking back at me, for I was gripping Jasper's headrest like a lifesaver.

"She's there!" Alice screamed, shocking us all. Emmett screeched the car to a stop, almost hitting a tree, to look at her.

"Where, Alice?" He bellowed.

"Okay, okay…" She said, closing her eyes again, "Okay! Keep going until you hit a sparse tree area. Through the trees, we'll be able to see a clearing, and that's where Edward is!"

Emmett stepped on the gas again.

He found the place Alice described. Faintly, with my human ears, I could hear a women's- almost hysterical- tones. The other's were hearing the women perfectly fine, however.

"She's mad," Jasper breathed.

"Well, we've got to stop her," Emmett ordered, already setting off into the trees.

"Wait, there's more movement, and it's not from Edward or Tanya…" Alice, leaned closer in.

"The whole Denali coven's with her!" Rosalie whispered in realization.

"Okay, game plan." Emmett ushered his siblings together, his lips blurred as he spit out formations.

But I was already gone.

This was my mess; something no one else should sacrifice for.

Except for me.

Tripping and stumbling through the branches, I reached the last layer of trees before the clearing.

I could she the woman clearly; her strawberry hair, white skin. She was stalking something… Someone, who was wearing a too-tight flannel that was familiar to me.

"Edward!" I gasped, running out of the forest, my hiding spot, and into the bright clearing. Tanya's movements ceased, she was watching me. Edward, behind her, was bewilderedly looked at me.

"No!" His velvet voice screamed, as something I couldn't have predicted happened.

A pair of cold hands grabbed my wrists, another pair locked onto my neck, making me gasp for air. Two other pairs held my shoulders, guiding me towards her. I was hauled closer to Tanya and Edward by hands I did not know. Hands that wanted to end me.

A cold voice cackled, then was joined by three others.

"Sisters, brother. Let the girl go. I will kill her myself." Tanya's red eyes gleamed. Edward's body wanted to tackle her, but the hands that had held me held him.

A black-haired girl held Edward's wrists. I could see another girl grasping his neck, this one with light brown hair, smiling wickedly. A male and female, both with dark hair, had hands on his shoulders.

I had never imagined he could look frightened, but he did. His eyes pleaded with unsaid words, "_Please forgive me."_

I glanced from him to Tanya, and with a confident sneer, I spoke.

"Kill me." I invited her.

But her eyes weren't on me, they were on the woods behind me, from which I had come.


	17. Thoughts

Tanya, her cold hand on my arm, turned me around to face the noise. I knew what she would see; the Cullen's- hopefully- ready to kill her.

Not that I didn't want her to die, I really didn't. But in the chance that my death would occur if hers didn't, would not make me feel immoral.

I smiled as Tanya's once-allies in the vegetarian world stood to defeat her. Emmett, tall and brooding, stood at the point of their makeshift arrow. Jasper was at his right, Rosalie on his left. Alice was in the middle, a menacing look on her pixie face.

"_You too?" _Tanya hissed, her hand tightened, leaving a bruise, probably.

"Hear this, Denali coven! Edward didn't feel anything for you in Alaska then, so why would he now? _He doesn't love you- he loves Bella._" Rosalie, surprisingly, stated. A belated feeling of thankfulness filled me.

"So, chose. Either death, or you return the Denali with no intention of returning." Emmett moved forward, the arrow following.

"No! He loves me! The _human _is just a desperate mask. He. Loves. Me." She growled. In a blur, I felt her hand leave my arm, as someone tackled her.

"Why would he claim to be her mate, then?" Jasper had Tanya pinned to the grass, his face close to hers.

Then I heard his words. Mate. Me. Edward. Jasper said it in such a manner it had more depth than girlfriend or wife. It was final. What Jasper and Alice, Rosalie and Emmett, Carlisle and Esme were.

The sound of boulders crashing broke my reverie. Jasper seemed to have slapped Tanya. Her mouth stood agape.

"Chose!" He snarled.

She paled.

"Go! Carmen, Eleazar, Kate, Irina! Run!" It was a command. They dropped their hold on Edward. My Edward.

All I saw of them was a flash of white- then they were gone.

It wasn't until then did I realize I was free.

I ran- well, stumbled- to Edward. He had a skeptical smile on his face, as if I wasn't there.

I was in his arms.

"Edward. Edward. Edward, Edward, _Edward._" I held onto him.

"Wait, Bella," He turned me around, where Jasper was still interrogating Tanya.

"Emmett!" Jasper called his brother over. "She refuses to stop. I think we should give her a taste of what is to come if she doesn't surrender."

I think I heard Emmett murmur, "My pleasure,"

What I saw next was inhuman and impossible.

Emmett turned Tanya onto her stomach, pulled her arms behind her back and pulled- it seemed so easy- then he had her arms in his hands. Tanya made a sound I would relate to a dying cat. A whimpering, high-pitched noise. There was no bloodshed- which surprised me- I was expecting blood to pour out of her torso- but nothing did. It was like Emmett had dismembered a mannequin.

"That's just a taste." He growled, throwing her arms to the ground. She made a choking sound.

"_Never," _She hissed between chokes.

"Fine, then, how do you like having legs?" He anchored himself against her body with one leg, and pulled her legs off. She screamed again.

It was a gruesome sight; now Tanya was just a torso and a head.

"_N-no." _It was hardly a noise, I was surprised I heard it.

"Goodbye, Tanya." Edward turned me to his chest and held me there. But I could still hear.

Tanya whimpered once more, until Emmett pulled something off that made her stop- her head?- with one last choking sound.

I heard the click of a lighter, and a blaze caught, I turned around.

"Well," Jasper said, morosely, "That was one for the books. Nice job, Emmett." He high-fived his brother.

Edward turned me back to him. With gleeful eyes, he leaned down and kissed me. When he released me, still smiling. Reaching for my hand, we walked up to his brothers.

"Thank you, Emmett." I nodded at Emmett.

"Aw, it was nothing," He dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

"You too, Jasper." I genuinely smiled at him.

"Your welcome, Bella." He returned the smile.

Edward, who had been talking with Emmett, looked ahead, where Alice was walking with her head down.

"Why so glum, Alice?" He asked, a smile playing on his lips. He already knew, he was just doing it for us.

"Oh, Edward." She sighed, "With Tanya gone, I'm pretty sure we'll never get Christmas gifts from them again…" She huffed.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that killing their leader doesn't get us any Brownie Points." Rosalie sarcastically said.

I was laughing when I felt the pain on my neck. It was like a knife cutting through my skin.

"NO!" The Cullen's said in unison. The all turned, and ran to me.

Something clouded my vision; I was choking. The pain that started at my neck was increasing, like a huge fire.

I screamed.

"WHERE DID SHE COME FROM?" Edward screamed, his form blurry in my eyes.

"She must of rounded the forest, came from behind…" Jasper pondered.

I was on the ground, both my hands clasped on the bite. I knew what was happening; somewhere in my mind I imagined Carlisle biting Edward.

"PLEASE, EDWARD," I cried. My eyes were shut, so I couldn't see if he was there or not.

"Bella, there's nothing I can do, just relax," I retorted quickly.

"RELAX? I'm dying!" I screamed as another wave of pain hit me.

"Alice! You didn't see this coming?" He called to his sister.

"How could I, Edward? I only had my sight fixed on Tanya, not Irina, Kate, Carmen, or Eleazar!" She was close to us now.

"Fine," He hissed. The pain in my neck seemed to spread to my arms. I screamed again. "Should we get her back to Carlisle, or leave her here?"

"Leave me?" I asked in-between screams.

"We'll stay, of course." He soothed me.

"I say we bring her to Carlisle." Emmett said, it was not a vote, it was an order. A shadow passed over me, and I was in muscular arms.

"Careful, Emmett." Edward's voice floated behind us.

I felt the rush of air as Emmett ran. I was put in the car, in the trunk. Edward knelt next to me. Rosalie and Alice were watching me from over the back seat.

The car's wheel's screeched, but I was gone.

Hell must be a paradise, mistaken for the name. Because _this _was a legitimate hell.

The fire scorched me, leaving my body worn and burnt. I could not move, just embrace the pain.

As I burned, I thought.

Of Charlie, whom I would never see again. Renee, who would never see me have kids, or a real life.

How this week began with my chance at a peaceful death, now I was burning.

How I would be different, but hopefully the same.

That I could adapt.

That I would be loved.

**The End.**

**Thanks for a great story, prompted by you readers! It has been a great experience!**


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

I was fidgeting. Too much for a normal human, Edward said. That's what angered me about him; he kept referring to my actions as 'not human enough". But I wasn't a human, and neither was he. He just seemed to put the human act on easier than me. Sitting in Edward's car with the windows down in the parking lot of a supermarket wasn't easy. But it was training, so that I could be back in society sooner.

I was still happy. I had Edward, and although he got on my nerves a lot, he was a great husband.

We had gotten married a little over a week after my transformation. Apparently seeing me in pain made him feel guilty. Our wedding was simplistic, held in the backyard; Carlisle was the minister. Emmett and Jasper were Edward's groomsmen. Alice and Rosalie were my bridesmaids. Esme was our audience.

We didn't get to have a full-fledged honeymoon, though. I was too new at the vegetarian diet to be around humans, so going on a plane would be a no. So everyone, save me and Edward, went on an extended hunting trip for the weekend, leaving Edward and I alone for a week.

Now my life included hunting animals, decorating Edward's room to make it more feminine, and trying not to think of Charlie and Renee. It was hard to do. I really wished I could just tell them, but that was a big no. Even if I thought they could keep the secret. Carlisle was too worried about how they would feel; knowing their daughter was immortal.

It would also put Charlie in cardiac arrest and Renee into an asylum if their daughter that was supposed to be dead came to life.

For some reason, I had to die for them to keep living. Which made me feel the most guilty. Alice said they were going to get over it; Charlie was going to package up my room, and Renee was going to visit Forks for a while.

But, with Alice as a personal future-seeing television, I could keep tabs on what they were planning in the future. And when I got more comfortable around humans, maybe I could kiss Charlie while he slept, or pat my mother's shoulder.

Never would I have guessed this was my destiny.

It was a life I wouldn't believe when I was human.

It was a life I couldn't dream of.

But it was the life I was living.

**This is it! Maybe I _will _do a sequel, I have no clue. But for some comedy, check out: Welcome to the Wilderness.**

**Thank you again to my reviewers; keeping this story alive was all your doing!**


End file.
